


Don't Take Love Off the Table Yet

by Carukia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carukia/pseuds/Carukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael is asked what he thinks a perfect relationship is like, he thinks of Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Love Off the Table Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I made while my laptop is out of commission and I can't work on other things.
> 
> Title is a line from the Fall Out Boy song, Death Valley.

Every now and then, someone will ask Michael what he thinks a relationship should be like, what makes the perfect one? And after a while, Michael supposes he should think about the relationships of people he works with. Maybe he should think of his parents, or his siblings and their partners.

But when Michael is asked what he thinks a relationship should be like, he thinks of Gavin. 

He thinks about how Gavin makes him feel, first of all. Whenever Michael looks at him, his belly fills with butterflies, and Michael thinks how he used to believe that was a stupid cliché, and how it's not anymore. When Gavin laughs at something Michael says or does, Michael's heart swells to bursting. When Gavin touches him (sometimes a gentle brush of hair against his cheek when he leans in to watch an edit, sometimes a hand on the shoulder, sometimes a wriggle of arms and legs when they fight), his lungs seize up for a second and he can't breathe.

Michael thinks a relationship should have all those things, forever.

He thinks about how he acts around Gavin, and how Gavin acts around him. Sometimes it's all energy, all bouncing around the office, jumping on each other during videos, or terrorising Geoff. Sometimes it's more reserved, little jokes shared between each other during filming that makes them both burst into giggles (and Michael swears to god he hates that he _giggles_ ), or it's swimmy bevs in summer and relaxing in the pool. Sometimes there's no movement at all, when Michael is wiped and he sits on the couch with his legs stretched out over Gavin's, and Gavin doesn't mind, doesn't shift or complain, and just passes beers along as requested.

Michael texts Gavin a lot, and Gavin does the same. Sometimes he'll see something online or around Austin, and he'll think, _Gavin would love that_ , and he'll text a photo, or he'll tell him something that just happened, or what he's thinking about. Most of his phone credit is spent on Gavin Free.

Michael thinks that a relationship should work with all those actions, always.

He thinks about how he looks at Gavin. He watches videos of themselves every now and then, and he sees his own eyes light up when Gavin walks past him. He sees his own face soften into exasperated humour when he senses rather than sees Gavin doing something stupid and dangerous and hilarious behind him. And he sees his own mouth smile softly with pride when Gavin does something well, or when he makes Geoff laugh, or just when Gavin is proud of himself.

Michael is glad Gavin doesn't watch those videos, because he wonders how anyone can see that footage and not know how Michael feels, but he thinks a relationship should have those looks given freely, and often.

He also thinks of the things he doesn't have with Gavin, that he thinks he'd like. Michael would like to live with him. He wants to wake up in the morning and see Gavin sleeping next to him. Hell, he wants to wake up abruptly because Gavin is clambering out of bed, and he wants to sleepily mutter that he's a son of a bitch, and he wants Gavin to laugh and press his lips to his forehead and tell him to sod off.

Kissing. Kissing would be nice. Michael watches Gavin lick his lips and quirk his eyebrows at the camera during videos, a clear invitation, and Michael wants that directed at him, he wants that so badly. Kissing is definitely outside the realm of their friendship.

Michael wants to have huge fights and to not talk to each other for days, and then make up and be better off for it. He wants to spend weekends in bed when they're unable to keep their hands off each other. He wants Gavin to introduce him to his parents with an arm wrapped around his waist and a proud little, _this is my Michael, he's mine_ , grin.

These are the things Michael thinks about when someone asks him what his idea of a perfect relationship is.

So it's completely natural that when he walks into the Let's Build team office one morning, and Jeremy is asking Kdin what he thinks a relationship should be like, Michael instantly thinks, _Gavin_. And it's only when Kdin slowly turns to stare at him, and Jeremy follows suit, that he realises he's said that out loud.

Michael tries to go into damage control, tries to say, "No, I meant, has anyone _seen_ Gavin today?" but all he manages is to stutter out, "Don't you fucking say anything to anyone," and backpedals out of there.

It's therefore no surprise that the whole office knows by lunchtime. Jack gives him a supportive smile. Geoff claps his hand on Michael's shoulder and gives him a reassuring nod. Michael buries himself into an edit and hopes the earth swallows him up.

When Gavin walks in a little later, the office stills into expectant silence. Michael flushes bright red and hunches further down in his chair, staring resolutely at his computer screen and hoping to god no one says anything. He's hyper aware of Gavin moving over behind him to gently take his headphones off. Everyone is watching when Gavin slips his fingers into Michael's and pulls him out of his chair, and Michael blushes harder when Gavin pulls him out of the room.

His skin is on fire where they're touching, and his heart is pounding and his breath has stopped, and it's everything it always is except Michael is mortified and now he's going to get a lecture about just being friends and not being interested in any of the things Gavin has heard about today.

So Michael steels himself when Gavin takes him into an empty conference room and closes the door, which is why it's so much more of a surprise when Gavin slides a hand behind his neck and pulls him gently in to press their lips together. Michael's heart actually stops and he gasps in air sharply through his nose. Gavin pulls away to chuckle softly, and murmurs, "You stupid git," and Michael is blown away with how fondly he says it.

"What?" he asks stupidly, and Gavin breaks into real laughter at Michael's stunned face.

"I wish you'd bloody well said something sooner, don't I?" Gavin answers. And Michael finally recovers enough for his head to scream at himself, _He wants you, too, HE WANTS YOU TOO_ , so he grins and pulls Gavin back in by his t-shirt to kiss him again.

And so months and months later, when they live together and Gavin wakes him up by jumping out of bed and kisses him to apologize, when they have their first big fight and only make up nearly a week later, when they spend entire weekends in bed without a scrap of clothing between them, when people ask Michael what he thinks a perfect relationship is like, he will answer proudly, "Gavin."


End file.
